The Forgotten Uchiha
by Demona Evernight
Summary: What if sasuke and itachi had a sister? What would she have been like? How would she have effected the story? Well we're about to find out. Starting from the beginning. Oc may have pairings don't know feed back on which pairings you want to see welcome. No Flames please. rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

? POV

It thundered loudly, echoing all around us, the sky so dark that you would think it were night. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded again. This would be the last time we would face each other I could tell. The last thing I would see in this world would be my little brother, the most precious thing to me though there was one other who was just as precious, but I would not be seeing _her _again, but that was alright. One such as her should never have to see something like this. Such violence and reckless hate were too harsh for one as gentle and kind as _she_ was and still is. _She_ was never meant to be a ninja to have to take a life would be unthinkable to _her_ even if they had hurt _her_ first.

I can feel that I am dying as the blood slowly drips from my many wounds. I wonder what she would say if she were to see us right now, fighting like this. She always hated it when we fought after all we were her brothers, family, and in her eyes that meant that we should never fight and that we should always love each other as siblings should. Oh, Atsuiko if only the world could be more like you kind just like your namesake.

I must be closer to death than I though, I swear I heard her voice, but that can't be true. Why would she come here so far from home? So far from the place and people that she loves. No she can't possibly be here, it's just a trick, a sweet, but cruel, trick of my mind. Dying is not so bad if I can die seeing my little brother and hearing my little sister's voice as I go.

We charge at each other one last time, one last clash, our best attacks ready to intersect and kill the other. But that is not what happens. No to both our horror she is somehow here trying to stop us just like she did all those years ago when we were still a family.

She runs towards us coming between us and the attacks that we have aimed at each other. Life seems to slow down and it's too late neither of us can stop or stray from the destructive course that we both are on and so we watch helpless as our attacks meet and instead of landing on each other are absorbed by her.

Time seems to stand still for just a moment as she looks at both of us and smiles eyes closed her face one of utmost happiness as though nothing is wrong. All sound is gone and it is silent and then time starts again and the sound of tearing flesh and spraying blood reaches us. And then...

"NOOOOoooo!" A wail completely inhuman and full of raw pain and anguish shatters the small world were time had stood still


	2. Little Sister

Sasuke POV

I didn't understand what was going on, I was only two years old and all I knew was that there was a change happening in my family and I didn't like it. Mother and Father had told me that we were going to have a new baby in the house, a new brother or sister, but what they didn't understand is I didn't want a new brother or sister! I was mad and I wasn't going to let this new baby take my place this was my family and I was here first!

Itachi and I were sitting in the hall way as our new sibling was being born though I didn't understand how the baby would come out of Mother's stomach, but Itachi said it would. Another scream came out of the room Mother was in and I jumped. Itachi and Father just sat next to me Father with his arms crossed and Itachi sitting more relaxed.

After a few more hours a doctor came out to talk to Father.

"Congratulations Mr. Uchiha you have a healthy baby girl and you can go now in if you wish." the doctor said wiping off his hands

Father nodded "Come Sasuke, Itachi."

We both stood up and followed Father into the room. Mother was sitting up in the bed a light pink bundle in her arms.

"Sasuke, Itachi come meet you little sister, Atsuiko." Mother called softly over to us

Itachi went over first as I crossed my arms and pouted and then reluctantly I followed though I didn't want to. Itachi held his arms out to hold her and motioned me closer. I did it and Itachi crouched down letting me see her face. She was so small and weak looking with a tuff of black hair on her head and then her eyes opened sleepily and she looked up at me and Itachi and smiled a toothless smile reaching out for us.

"Would you like to hold her Sasuke?" Itachi asked with the barest of smiles on his face

I smiled shyly and nodded my head.

"Sit down and hold your arms out." Itachi instructed me

I did as told and Itachi carefully laid her into may arms his supporting them until he was sure I wouldn't drop her. She continued to smile at us completely happy to be in her brothers arms. It was then I realized I would never be able to hate her and that from now on I would protect her just like Itachi protects me and the village.


End file.
